L'occasion fait le larron
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Je persiste et je signe, les pâtes au beurre ne sont plus au menu mais l'aventure ne fait que commencer, Trowa va t'il réussir à suivre Duo ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : Pas encore le fameux plat qui sent si bon, mais il finira par arriver sur la table, il se fait juste un peu prier._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**L'occasion fait le larron**

Trowa déposa le gâteau qu'il venait de sortir du four sur une grille et le laissa refroidir, il avait tout son temps pour le décorer, Duo n'allait sans doute pas rentrer de sitôt.

Il terminait de plus en plus tard, l'entreprise qui l'employait ayant de grosses difficultés pour se maintenir à flots.

Trowa se faisait du soucis pour lui, plus que pour l'entreprise en question, pour lui les patrons en étaient plus qu'incompétents.

Le natté ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, même s'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les dits employeurs il aimait son travail et s'était fait des amis parmi les autres employés.

Il ne voulait pas que la boite ferme.

Plus pour les autres que pour lui.

Lui savait qu'il pouvait rebondir rapidement, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour son avenir.

Et puis, il n'avait pas de famille à nourrir.

Juste son adorable plante verte carnivore et câline.

Très très câline.

Il souriait en pensant à leur premier câlin, le soir où Trowa leur avait fait des pâtes au beurre.

Cela ne faisait qu'une journée, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Ce n'avait pas été des ébats torrides, pourtant ils auraient pu, ils étaient assez en manque pour cela, mais quelque chose dans le maintien de Trowa avait fait comprendre à Duo que malgré sa demande ambiguë il n'était pas encore prêt à faire des galipettes.

Il avait opté pour quelque chose de plus soft.

Mais il s'était tout de même fait plaisir en déballant sa plante verte, aussi lentement et doucement que possible.

Les plantes vertes, même carnivores, sont des êtres fragiles, qu'il faut savoir ménager.

Duo avait donc fait preuve de délicatesse pour dévêtir le grand jeune homme qu'il avait enfin fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Et cela avait pris un moment, l'ex mercenaire était bien couvert, cela faisait pas mal d'emballage à retirer.

Surtout si l'on prend son temps.

Duo avait tiré avec douceur et application sur le pull à col roulé de couleur crème, fait de même pour le tee shirt qui se trouvait dessous et les avait déposé sur le meuble où il posait ses propres vêtements.

Il s'était assis au bord du lit pour admirer le torse enfin offert à ses regards.

Le pull près du corps n'avait pas menti, Trowa était bien bâti et finement musclé.

Un vrai régal pour les yeux, un appel au crime également.

Duo s'était mordillé les lèvres, réprimant une furieuse envie de sauter sur l'appétissant spécimen de mâle debout près de lui.

Les yeux de Trowa avaient mis fin à son début d'érection.

Ils n'exprimaient aucun doute, mais ils étaient emplis de crainte.

Cela avait calmé les ardeurs de Duo plus sûrement qu'une gifle.

Il avait compris sans avoir besoin de poser de questions.

Trowa avait trop donné déjà, et il avait été rejeté trop souvent, il craignait de l'être encore.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre confiance, autant en lui qu'en autrui.

Le cœur de Duo s'était serré avant de s'emballer un peu.

Il ne restait que lui, il était le seul à pouvoir rendre cette confiance à Trowa.

Il avait lui aussi retiré le haut de ses habits.

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l'ex mercenaire, il était loin d'avoir sa musculature toute en finesse même s'il n'était pas dépourvu de muscles, ni sa haute taille élancée, mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien changer et il n'allait pas rester habillé alors que Trowa était à moitié nu.

Il s'était ensuite avancé lentement, les bras tendus.

Il avait pris Trowa contre lui, nouant sans hâte ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Juste un câlin ce soir Tro', d'accord ?

- Oui. avait murmuré le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts avec une pointe de soulagement.

Duo n'en avait pas pris ombrage, il en avait été heureux bien au contraire, Trowa était soulagé, c'était un progrès.

Un appel du chef d'atelier le tira de ses souvenirs.

Il cessa son activité qu'il pouvait faire les yeux fermés et qu'une rêverie ne ralentissait pas, et suivit le reste de l'équipe en direction du bureau des patrons.

La porte en était ouverte et l'un des représentants des deux dirigeants se tenait sur le seuil, le visage crispé.

- Le verdict vient de tomber, nous n'avons pas le contrat Matzger, nous ne pouvons pas continuer, nous devons nous mettre en faillite, rentrez chez vous, l'entreprise est désormais fermée. déclara t'il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais tremblait un peu.

Un brouhaha de protestations s'éleva.

Les employés ne voulaient pas entendre une telle chose.

Il restait des commandes en cours.

Ils espéraient pouvoir les terminer, gagner un peu de temps.

Mais le représentant des dirigeants mit un terme définitif à la conversation en retournant dans le bureau dont il ferma la porte à double tour.

Au moins c'était clair, il n'y aurait pas de négociations possibles, la boite était fermée, sans aucun recours.

Les patrons se moquaient des commandes en cours.

Ils n'avaient pas le cran d'affronter leurs employés non plus.

Duo rassembla ses affaires, la rage au cœur.

Trois ans de sa vie qui se terminaient dans une impasse.

Onze personnes en plus de lui qui se retrouvaient sans rien.

Deux foutus patrons qui se moquaient bien des conséquences de leur manque de jugement.

Une faillite, donc une possibilité plus que probable de ne pas recevoir un centime.

Duo salua ses futurs anciens collègues une dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à sourire et eux non plus, les saluts échangés avant de se séparer n'étaient que de pure forme.

Il rentra chez lui aussi vite que possible.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Besoin des bras de Trowa.

L'ancien mercenaire entendit avec surprise la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Un regard à l'horloge du micro ondes lui apprit qu'il n'était que 15 heures, bien trop tôt pour que Duo rentre du travail.

Il y avait un problème.

Posant ses ustensiles il se précipita vers l'entrée.

- Duo ?

Le natté venait de laisser tomber une caisse et la poussa dans un coin du bout du pied.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Trowa, le visage sinistre.

- C'est terminé, l'entreprise est en faillite.

Trowa soupira, autant de le voir indemne de toute blessure que d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Duo, je sais que tu tenais à ce poste. Mais je suis certain que tu vas trouver autre chose.

- Moi oui, mais les autres...

Trowa soupira et le serra contre lui.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Duo, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Cesse d'y penser et installe toi dans le salon, je vais te faire couler un bain. Vanille ça te va ?

- Merci Tro'.

Trowa lui sourit et le laissa aller.

Il s'affaira avec efficacité et revint chercher Duo lorsque tout fut prêt.

- Tu peux y aller.

Duo cessa de tourner en rond pour lui faire face.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée...

- A quel sujet ?

- Sur le moyen de reconvertir une partie du personnel de l'entreprise d'où je viens.

- Ah ?

- Oui, on va monter un restaurant !

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Euh, je croyais que l'entreprise était une entreprise de fabrication.

- Tout à fait, et nous fabriquons des éléments de cuisine figure toi.

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

- C'est vrai.

Trowa sourit.

- Nous en parlerons quand tu auras pris ton bain, dépêche toi, l'eau va refroidir.

- J'y cours. Commence à y réfléchir.

- Hein ? Réfléchir à quoi ?

- A ton futur restaurant.

- Duo !

La protestation de Trowa tomba dans le vide, Duo était déjà dans la salle de bains.

Trowa tourna en rond dans le salon, bouleversé par ce que venait de dire Duo.

Un restaurant à lui ?

Ou plus exactement à eux, parce qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'il se lance seul dans l'aventure.

C'était une chose de penser se faire engager dans un restaurant, projeter d'en ouvrir un en était une autre très différente.

Serait il capable de tenir le rôle que semblait vouloir lui faire endosser Duo ?

Il aimait cuisiner certes, mais pour une seule personne.

Pour la personne qu'il aimait.

Mais comment dire non à Duo ?

Comment le faire sans le décevoir lui aussi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Se prit la tête à deux mains.

Il ne pouvait pas refuser d'adhérer au projet de Duo.

Il allait devoir faire son possible pour le satisfaire.

Il lui devait bien cela.

Malgré la peur qui était sienne désormais d'échouer.

Duo se lava en vitesse et sortit pour convier Trowa à prendre sa suite, il n'avait pas beaucoup sali l'eau, elle était encore assez chaude pour que le grand jeune homme puisse se laver aussi.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon il découvrit Trowa prostré sur le canapé.

- Trowa ?

L'ancien mercenaire se redressa d'un seul coup, le rouge aux joues.

- Tu es déjà sorti... souffla t'il d'un ton embarrassé.

- J'ai fait vite pour que tu puisse en profiter aussi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Et je suis censé gober ça ? Alors que tu sembles au trente sixième dessous ?

Trowa s'empourpra un peu plus.

- J'ai des doutes... avoua t'il, optant pour la franchise.

De toute façon Duo ne le laisserait plus en paix.

Duo ne sembla pas surpris ni même déçu.

- Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le cas, j'en ai aussi, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire que de monter et faire tourner un restaurant, je n'ai aucune expérience dans la gérance d'une entreprise, mais j'ai vu de quoi tu es capable en cuisine et j'ai ma petite idée sur qui pourrait nous aider.

- Réléna ? avança Trowa d'un ton prudent.

Duo lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Réléna ? Tu es allé vivre chez elle ?

- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! répondit Trowa vivement.

- Tu me rassures, je commençais à craindre pour ta santé mentale, non, je pensais aux autres, à Quatre, Heero et Wufei, au cirque aussi.

- Comment cela ?

- tu as engagé des frais pour eux, et ils sont passés totalement à côté de ce que tu es vraiment, pire encore ils se sont comportés en vrais abrutis avec toi, ça mérite compensation tu ne crois pas ?

Le visage de Trowa se ferma.

Il se leva et se dressa face à Duo.

- Non.

- Non ? Mais enfin Tro'...

- Ils ne me doivent rien.

- Tout de même, ils t'ont fait du mal...

- Je leur en ai fait aussi.

- Mais toi, tu voulais leur plaire, ce sont eux qui n'ont rien compris !

Le regard vert s'emplit de détresse.

Trowa se détourna.

Ses épaules tremblaient.

Duo se mordit les lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas faire de peine au grand jeune homme aux yeux verts, seulement lui donner un but dans la vie, mais visiblement il s'y prenait comme un manche.

Comment rattraper le coup ?

- Je suis désolé Trowa... je ne voulais pas te blesser... se risqua t'il à dire.

- Je sais... ce n'est pas toi qui me blesse... mais le souvenir de ce que j'ai fait et de ce que eux m'ont fait en réponse... je ne suis pas prêt à les revoir.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, tu n'auras pas à les revoir si tu ne le veux pas.

_A suivre_


End file.
